


And We Still Share

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "LestatxLouis HC: Lestat often climbs into Louis's coffin at night cause he still cries over Claudia. He only does so around Louis cause the memory is so strongly associated with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Still Share

**Author's Note:**

> Post-IWTV, but no real spoilers otherwise.

Just beginning to drift off, there was a soft rapping at my coffin. “Louis?”

Movement was difficult. Rather just stay down. Pretended to sleep.

“Louis, are you awake?”

He wouldn’t let up. “Can this wait ‘till tomorrow?" 

A brief silence, and the rustling of fabric. He was probably wringing his hands.

I rallied my strength and pushed the lid of my coffin aside a few inches. “Well, what is it?”

When I saw his face I immediately regretted my tone. Tears wobbled in his eyes, a few red trails of tears already marked his cheek. He leaned back as if to step away.

“Oh, Lestat, I’m so sorry, please, what’s wrong?” I said, opening the lid enough to sit up and reach for him. He hesitated, then knelt down, shivering a little as our hands met.

“I- I miss her. A little girl tonight… I bought her a doll… and she smiled…” He managed, shoulders folding in like a bird’s wings. I was so drained, though, the sunrise was rapidly approaching. “She had sweet little dimples just like… just like…”

“Shhh, get in, here, there’s room for you,” I tossed out a few ragged old pillows I normally used. He was shaking a little as I guided him in, and let me arrange him. I shut the lid and fell back finally as he wrapped his arms around me. “Better?” I looked deeply into his eyes.

“Better.” He nuzzled into my hair. “You smell like her.” He took a few more deep breaths.

“So do you, Lestat.” I gripped him tighter, his hair brushing my face, took in his wholesome scent, and let the darkness take us both.


End file.
